Lloyd VS Vyse
Llyod VS Vyse is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It features Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia and Vyse from Skies of Arcadia. Description Tales of Symphonia VS Skies of Arcadia. A battle between two legendary dual swordsmen is about to ensue. Will Lloyd be sent to the depths of Deep Sky? Or will Vyse be sent to Niflheim? '' Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: RPGs always have a hero, one that faces impossible odds and still comes out on top. '''Boomstick: And these two are no exception. They're the saviors of their worlds, and they carry two swords for kicking serious ass.' Wiz: Throughout the RPG community, they've been compared and contrasted for as long as people can remember. Boomstick: And it's time they settle the score to decide who's the greatest. Wiz: Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman. Boomstick: And Vyse, the Blue Rogue Hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Lloyd Irving Wiz: 4000 years ago, the Giant Kharlan Tree which produced mana, the life force that sustained existence, withered away as a result of a war. A hero, known as Mithos sacrificed his life to end the war and bring peace. Boomstick: As a result, the Goddess he was helping out pretty much left, giving the lesser angels an assignment. In a nutshell, it was, "Wake my ass up so the world doesn't go bye-bye." Wiz: To this end, the Church of Martel and the angel organization, Cruxis was established to teach the ways of Martel throughout the world. One of the teachings, was of the Chosen of Mana, a person that would regenerate the world should mana go into decline. Boomstick: This person....is not that Chosen. He's her best friend, Lloyd Irving. (Cues Lloyd's Theme - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: Lloyd was raised in a small house residing just outside of Iselia by his foster father, Dirk. Being raised by a dwarf, Lloyd was never subjected to the rampant discrimination of half-elves in the world, and thus came to see everyone as equals, no matter their blood. Boomstick: And after one day, where he saw a shining light, headed to the temple with his friends, Genis Sage and Colette Brunel the Chosen, kicked a bunch of ass, met a mercenary named Kratos, and saw the coming of the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd joined Colette on her journey to regenerate Sylvarant, which ended up taking a left turn around what was supposed to be the end. Wiz: It turned out Kratos was a double agent, sent by Cruxis to make sure the journey went smoothly, and then he tried to kill them. He revealed that in order to regenerate the world, the Chosen would have to die. Not only that, but the existence of a parallel world, knwon as Tethe'alla, was discovered, and the Regeneration Journey serves to reverse the flow of mana the two shared. Boomstick: After escaping, Lloyd worked to take down Cruxis, their sub group the Desians, and combine the two planets to how they were. And succeeded. Wiz: In battle Lloyd carries two blades for higher offensive capabilities, his strongest pair consisting of the Flamberge and the Vorpal Blade, both holding a fire and ice element respectively. Collectively known as the Material Blade, his father even told him when given these blades, "I doubt you have a sword as strong as this." Boomstick: Wiz, you get me a set of these for Christmas. I want this so much Wiz: No way. He overpowers and defeats opponents with his wide array of techniques, such as the Demon Fang, which is simply a projectile shockwave, Tiger Blade to knock enemies in the air, Tempest for aerial attacks, Sonic Thrust, Sword Rain, and the energy wave Beast. Boomstick: Lloyd's skill set also branches out into two versions of powered up techniques, Technical for more blows, and Strike for stronger hits. Wiz: Because we are analyzing both appearances in his main series, we will be using his Strike move set from the first, as it is the skills he goes to with no player interference, and his moves from the sequel. Boomstick: Fierce Demon Fang sends out a powerful close range shockwave, Demonic Circle does the same thing but stuns you first, while Double Demon fang does.... well two demon fangs in succession. Super Sonic Thrust is a stronger version, and he gets two offshoots of his Beast. Hunting Beast and Raging Beast. Wiz: His Tempest becomes Psi Tempest which allows him to, somehow defy gravity and go up in a diagonal line, and can charge with fire energy, making it become Blazing Tempest. Twin Tiger Blade has him do two in quick succession, and Tiger Rage lets him attack in midair before coming back down. He also uses the Sword Rain: Alpha and Sonic Sword Rain, increasing his thrusts to supersonic levels, the only difference being that Alpha launches an enemy into the air. Boomstick: The Rising Falcon lets him swoop down from above and cut past his enemy and can add a fire element to it. He's creative enough that he even made combination moves of his attacks, like Demonic Tiger Blade, Raging Tiger Blade, Tempest Beast, Beast Sword Rain, Demonic Thrust, and Sword Rain:Tempest. Wiz: Now before you say that he is broken and has this fight won, keep in mind that his techniques consume the amount of mana he's able to use. The stronger the technique, the more mana is required. He is only able to recover it little by little by landing successful attacks on an opponent. However this takes a long time and can be difficult in a high intensity battle. Boomstick: None of these come in close competition to his greatest attack though, the Falcon's Crest. He fuses his two swords together into the reality warping Eternal Sword, jumps into the air, and smashes the ground around him. Pretty much anything in close proximity gets wiped out, with the exception of enemies with high vitality. Wiz: There is a kicker though, he can't use the technique unless he has a high supply of energy and is near death. And should he miss, he not only has to take time to recharge his mana, but since he is in a weakened state, runs the chance of being defeated. Boomstick: But it's nothing he isn't used to. His main source of power isn't his willpower like a bunch of cheesy games like to say nowadays. It's the glowing ball in his hand. ''' Wiz: Lloyd's Exsphere is the source of his strength, allowing him to be stronger and faster than the average human. Though he admits hating his exsphere after finding out what they are. '''Boomstick: See, exspheres are techinically human lives in stone form, and his exsphere is technically his mom. Wiz: To this end, he set out to destroy all exspheres after the downfall of Cruxis, but had to stop when the Summon Spirit Ratatosk became a threat, and he was framed for the destruction of the city of Palmacosta. Boomstick: Damn. He's wanted in every game he's in. So on this journey he picks up a pair of new set of swords called Gagnrad, which is pretty much katana versions of his Material Blade, and kicks a bit of ass. And though he loses his Falcon's Crest, he gets an additional move, the Divine Justice. Looks the same, but he doesn't need to be near death and takes up less energy, though it's considerably weaker since it doesn't use the reality warping Eternal Sword. Even still, he's damn near unstoppable. He's killed 4 of the 5 Desian Grand Cardinals, killed the Cruxis leader Mithos twice, jumped off of cliffs and landed with no damage, survived being shot dead in the back by an energy cannon, and even beat Kratos in a one on one duel, and he's got well over 4000 years of experience under his belt. ''' Wiz: Lloyd isn't flawless though. For one thing, he's a bit of a moron, seeming to be a D student at best, and is known to let his emotions take over in situations. He also fails to think certain things through and has been deceived and tricked multiple times. Also with most of his victories, he's also had a team backing him up and despite his speed and dodging ability, he isn't a defensive player, so he fails to block attacks. Luckily though, should he come in contact with a magic user, he can project a small energy shield known as Guardian to soak up some of the damage. '''Boomstick: Lloyd definitely isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but his swords are. If you see him, stay the hell out of his way, cause he will fuck you up faster than you say Ginnigo....ginnu....gin......gin.... Wiz: Ginnungagap. Boomstick: I had it! Lloyd: It just wasn't your day. Vyse Wiz: In the world of Arcadia, two factions of pirates sail the skies for treasure and adventure. Boomstick: You have the Black Pirates, who are pretty much trigger happy gangsters that'll shoot anything... Wiz: And you have the Blue Rogues, who only attack armed vessels that prove a challenge. Boomstick: And one thing they like to do is get on the nerves of the Valuan Armada, the strongest military in the entire world. Pretty ballsy if you're trolling them. Wiz: Among these Rogues was a teenager who sought to see the world for himself and explore lands....er skies unknown. Boomstick: His name was Vyse. (Cues Vyse's Theme - Skies of Arcadia) Wiz: As the son of the infamous Dyne of the Blue Storm, Vyse constantly sought to push himself and get ready to see the world. His chance came when he and his friend Aika came across a girl in a white robe during one of their usual raids and rescued her from Valuan captivity. Boomstick: Giving her name as Fina, she was pretty much confused about anything relating to Arcadia, even not knowing the first rule of sailing the skies. Don't go alone. Wiz: Afterward, Vyse and Aika learned that Valua was seeking the revival and control of the Gigas, 6 bio-weapons of mass destruction capable of wiping out an entire continent. To this end, they needed 6 Moon Crystals in order to power the weapons. Vyse set out with Aika and Fina in order to stop the Valuan's ambitions Boomstick: And along the way they come across some more allies that help them at times, like the one armed sailor, Drachma, fellow rogue Gilder the Unfettered, and even the Valuan Prince himself. Pretty impressive if you get your enemy's prince to join up with you. Wiz: Vyse is a highly skilled fighter in battle, utilizing two cutlasses, one for defense, and one for offense. He however is not your typical slash-slash-thrust fighter. To increase his abilities, he uses one of six moonstones to give his swords the elemental properties of fire, water and wind, lightning, ice, nature, and the void. Boomstick: His strongest weapon in the game is the Vorlik Blade, and man it is sexy. Wiz: The blade is made out of Velorium, a rare material that's as light as a feather, and harder than a diamond. Yet another fictional metal that's lighter and stronger than titanium. Boomstick: They really seem to love doing that. He also is able to channel spirit energy for some kickass attacks. Wiz: One of his standard attacks allows him to create a razor sharp energy wave for long range, and based off the nature of some of his attacks and leveling system, he has an affinity for Red, Yellow, and Blue magic. Red Magic allows him access to fire that covers an entire battlefield and double his physical strength and Yellow Magic controls electricity and allows him to lower an opponents raw power. Boomstick: Blue Magic controls wind and water and allows him to conjure up tornadoes for a bit of damage, while doubling his speed and putting enemies to sleep for one free shot. None of these compare however to his kickass Super Moves. Wiz: With Cutlass Fury, he rushes an opponent for some quick strong damage, and can jump into the air to shoot ethereal lightning blades with his Rain of Swords, covering an entire field. Counterstrike puts him in a defensive position that allows him to block and counter almost any physical attack, and his Skull Shield does the same thing in effect, summoning a pirate spirit to defend him, but reflects back all standard physical attacks, though it cannot block magic or other special attacks. Boomstick: But none of these compare to his strongest move in his arsenal, the Pirate's Wrath. It's pretty overkill if you ask me. He summons a tornado around him, electrifies his sword, throws the bolt of lightning at his opponent, and then slices him twice which creates a giant ass explosion. I want to do that. ''' Wiz: Vyse is also shown to be extremely charismatic, impressing not only his allies with his willpower, but even his enemies as well, gaining the respect of Valuan Admirals, tribal kings, emperors, and even Black Pirates he faces along the way. '''Boomstick: And it helps that he seems pretty smooth with the ladies, although not as much as yours truly. Wiz: Boomstick, when was the last time you went on a date? Boomstick: When was the last time YOU went on a date? Wiz: Shut up. Boomstick: He also wears a glass eye lens over his right eye which allows him to zoom in, and can even seen stuff that's invisible. Pretty awesome if you ask me Wiz: Vyse's skills he learned as a pirate and adventuring around the world have made him somewhat of a legend, so much that shop owners all around the world know his name, and makes his way quickly to the top of Valua's wanted list. He's considered dangerous enough to the point that the only high ranking officers in the Valuan Armada ever stood a chance against him, such as Vigoro, Ramirez, and even the Grand Admiral himself, Galcian. Boomstick: And Galcian's pretty much the Chuck Norris in Valua. No one is even close to willing to cross swords with him unless they're crazy. Ramirez has probably been the only person to truly talk shit to Vyse and back it up. Wiz:Even still Vyse is truly a force to be reckoned with. He's strong enough to defeat Valuan Admirals and monsters at least twice his size, durable enough to survive cannon fire while escaping in a lifeboat and the subsequent crash, and is smart enough to fix said lifeboat with only his barehands. Boomstick: Vyse is pretty much the greatest thing to happen to Arcadia. He's sailed through the impassable Dark Rift, escaped the Valuan Grand Fortress twice, stole a Valuan Battleship on one of those escapes, survived two weeks on a deserted island by himself, and even led an entire army against Galcian. Pretty impressive for a 17 year old. Wiz: That being said, Vyse isn't a perfect fighter. Despite his magic affinity, he isn't all that good at it as it's considerably weaker than other fighters. His special moves also require a high amount of energy to perform and most of his accomplishments were with the help of his teammates. Boomstick: He's also lost to Ramirez in his fight with him on Crescent Isle, and he had Aika and Fina fighting with him too. 3 on 1 and still took an L. Wiz: Even still, Vyse is known to be the greatest hero in all of Arcadia. Seeking adventure, treasure, and helping people, don't be surprised if you run into him in the skies. Boomstick: But make sure you're on his good side, cause if not, he'll cut you up like a tuna. Vyse: I'm Vyse of the Blue Rogues. And in a few minutes, I'll be relieving you of all your valuables. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! It was a dark, rainy night in Nasrad. Lloyd is seen strolling through the city. Suddenly, a paper flies onto his face. Lloyd: Ngh! What the heck? Lloyd then takes the paper off of his face and reads it. Lloyd: Wanted: Vyse of the Blue Rogues. Reward: 100,000,000 Gold. Huh... Soon after he reads the paper, Vyse walks by and Lloyd notices him. Lloyd then walks up to Vyse and asks: Lloyd: Excuse me, but are you Vyse of the Blue Rogues? Vyse: Why, yes I am. Is there something you need help with? Lloyd: That's all I needed to hear. Lloyd then pulls out his swords and attacks Vyse, which he then steps back and avoids. Vyse: Hey, what're you doing?! Lloyd then shows the wanted poster with Vyse's face on it. Vyse: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! (Cues Battle Theme 1 - Skies of Arcadia) Vyse then pulls out his swords as well, and prepares for battle. Vyse: Alright, let's get this over with. Lloyd: Show me what you're made of! FIGHT! Lloyd and Vyse charge at each other. Their swords clash, countering blow for blow. Lloyd manages to land a few clean strikes, as does Vyse. They lock blades and stare at each other with bloodlust before separating and throwing a Demon Fang and Energy Wave respectively. After countering more blows, Vyse gains more distance and channels spirit energy for a spell Vyse: Moons, give me strength! Pyrulen! A firestorm is created, engulfing the area in flames. Vyse: That should've taken care of..... He sees Lloyd surrounded by a green energy field, mainly unscathed. Vyse: He guarded the magic? How? That's not like Aika's Delta shield...... but it protected him? Lloyd: Not bad, but it'll take more than that! Double Demon Fang! Vyse narrowly dodges the shockwaves, only to take a kick by Lloyd and multiple hits from his Sonic Sword Rain. Vyse: Damn, he's fast. I should be able to parry his thrusts. Lloyd rushes forward and unleashes a Sword Rain: Alpha, which Vyse is able to defend against. Lloyd moves to knock him in the air, but Vyse channels energy into his swords at the last second. Vyse: Counterstrike! Bring it on! Vyse blocks the last swipe and gets a clean blow on Lloyd's chests, drawing a bit of blood. Vyse quickly charges another spell. Vyse: Quika Vyse's speed dramatically increases and rushes towards Lloyd, who barely manages to block any fatal moves. Results To Be Determined Preview To Be Announced Special Thanks ParaGoomba348 and Pikatoo - Additional Research Trivia *According to Alemon97, this is one of the most heavily debated episodes he was ever worked on. *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first episode to pit a Namco character and a Sega character against each other. Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel